


Im Dunkel des Waldes

by AprilSalomeJones



Series: Von Königinnen und Wölfen [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Retelling, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSalomeJones/pseuds/AprilSalomeJones
Summary: "Zwar steckt in jedem Märchen ein nicht erdachter Kern, jedoch wurde in diesem Falle das Geschehen grundweg verfälscht. Deshalb will ich euch heute die wahre Geschichte erzählen, meine Geschichte."





	Im Dunkel des Waldes

Ein etwas anderes Märchen von Grimms Rotkäppchen, das ich als Kind schrieb, verstaubt und wiederentdeckt.

* * *

Zwar steckt in jedem Märchen ein nicht erdachter Kern, jedoch wurde in diesem Falle das Geschehen grundweg verfälscht. Deshalb will ich euch heute die wahre Geschichte erzählen, meine Geschichte.  
  
  
Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere, ein Sonntag, an dem ich wie immer meiner gutmütigen Großmutter einen Korb gefüllt mit Brot und Medizin bringen sollte. Sie war schon sehr alt und gebrechlich, die Großmutter, aber trotz alledem konnte niemand auf der großen, weiten Welt sie dazu bewegen aus ihrer kleinen Waldhütte auszuziehen. Meine Mutter und ich dagegen lebten im Dorf auf dem Bauernhof, den Mutter nach dem Tod meines Vaters übernommen hatte.  
  
Ich verstaute mein braunes Haar unter der roten Sonntagshaube und machte mich freudig auf den Weg, da meine Großmutter mir oft zum Dank einen Groschen zusteckte.  
Während ich durch das weiche Moos lief dachte ich darüber nach, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch der Mutter hätte Bescheid sagen sollen, dass ich mich aufgemacht hatte. Allerdings verwarf ich diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, weil sie ja draußen auf dem Feld arbeitete und weil ich mich besser auf meine Umgebung konzentrieren wollte, denn damals war es den Menschen noch nicht gelungen alle Wildtiere des Waldes auszurotten, außerdem war ich in Sorge um meine Großmutter. Ob sie wohl bald wieder aufstehen könne? Da kam mir in den Sinn, dass Freude nach Aussage unseres Dorfdoktors zur Genesung beitragen solle. Aus diesem Grund beschloss ich für die Großmutter ein paar Blumen zu pflücken.  
  
Als der Strauß vollendet war, machte ich mich auf direktem Weg zu ihr.  
Nach der zweiten Biegung des Pfades traf ich auf den mir gut bekannten Jäger. Dieser wies mich zu meiner Verwunderung an doch einen Waldblumenstrauß für die liebe Großmutter zu pflücken, obwohl ich doch schon einen solchen in den Händen hielt. Zusätzlich kam er mir sonderbar vor. Er wirkte auf mich hektisch und ungeduldig. Aber Jäger genossen zu dieser Zeit hohes Ansehen in den Dörfern und waren somit eine Autoritätsperson für uns Kinder, deshalb gehorchte ich ihm bereitwillig.  
  
Auf der Suche nach den schönen, blauen Glockenblumen fiel mir ein, dass der Bauch meiner Katze in den letzten Tagen beträchtlich dicker geworden war. Man konnte fühlen, wie die Kleinen sich bewegten, wenn man sie dort kraulte. So in Gedanken versunken hüpfte ich vor mich hin summend durch das Unterholz. Ich genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Baumkronen auf mein Gesicht fielen, und tanzte in den herabfallenden Blättern. Ein schillernder Schmetterling setzte sich auf den Strauß und plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass es ein Verbrechen an der Natur sei, weitere Pflanzen durch kaltblütiges Abrupfen zu töten. Also verließ ich die kleine, sonnendurchflutete Lichtung, auf der ich mich mittlerweile befand, und folgte dem schmalen Pfad zum Haus meiner geliebten Oma.  
  
Von Weitem schon sah ich die riesen großen Eichen vor dem Gartentor meiner Großmutter aus dem Dickicht ragen. Aber was war das? - Erstaunt blieb ich stehen. Die Tür stand sperrangelweit offen, das war höchst ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise pflegte sie das Haus stets geschlossen zu halten. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen und spähte über die Rosenhecke durch das Schlafzimmerfenster. Schemenhaft erkannte ich eine kräftige Gestalt durch das angelaufene Glas.  
  
Mit der Naivität meiner acht Jahre öffnete ich das quietschende Gartentor und betrat das Haus. Langsam, arglos durchschritt ich den engen, schummrigen Flur. Eine Diele knarrte unter meinen Füßen. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich mich in die Schlafstube... und erstarrte mit weit geöffneten Augen in meiner Bewegung. Meine Großmutter lag reglos in ihrem Bett. Ihr Nachthemd wehte matt im Luftzug.  
Die Blumen und der gefüllte Korb rutschten mir aus den Händen und schlugen mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf. Ein Apfel rollte über die Dielen und kam an zwei schweren Schuhen zum Liegen... Wie ein Schlag traf mich die Erkenntnis und ich stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus! Der Jäger fuhr herum mit der rauchenden Flinte in der Hand! Doch ich war wie gelähmt vor Angst und blind vor Tränen. Ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, was dort gerade geschehen war. Kein Muskel wollte sich in meinem Körper rühren.  
  
Erst als ich seine schnellen Schritte auf mich zukommen hörte, begann ich zu laufen, so schnell meine Beine mich trugen. Raus, nur raus hier! Panisch rannte ich in das Dunkel des Waldes. Ich spürte ihn hinter mir, wie er mich durch das Dickicht hetzte. Äste schlugen mir ins Gesicht, Sträucher rissen an meiner Kleidung, meine Lungen brannten. Aber der Jäger kam immer näher und näher, schon fühlte ich seinen kalten Atem in meinem Nacken. Ich verlor die Kontrolle über meine hektischen Bewegungen, stolperte über eine Baumwurzel und schlug hart auf den Untergrund auf. Benommen versuchte ich mich aufzurappeln, da packten mich zwei Hände an den Knöcheln und rissen mich wieder zu Boden. Verzweifelt kratzten meine Finger über die Erde, als er mich in das Unterholz schleifte. Ich schrie, - dann wurde alles dunkel.  
  
Das nächste woran ich mich erinnere ist, wie ich zitternd im Heu eines fremden Bauernhofes in einem fremden Dorf erwachte.  
Aus Angst vor dem Jäger blieb ich – und schwieg.  
Ich kann mir kaum erklären, warum er das getan hat, jedoch glaube ich, meine Großmutter hatte sich eine höhere Summe angespart.  
  
  
Die Geschichte, die ihr heutzutage kennt, wird wohl jene sein, die der Jäger in meiner Heimat erzählt hat, und im Laufe der Zeit wurde sie weiter ausgeschmückt. Ich begreife nicht, wie ihr diese Lüge glauben konntet!  
Aber nun werde ich mein Schweigen brechen  
\- mit meinen 96 Jahren.


End file.
